1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method that are used to determine an optimal process for forming a product shape from a material shape.
2. Discussion of Background
A system that determines a machining process is, for example, described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-235646 (JP-A-11-235646). JP-A-11-235646 describes that, when there are a plurality of process candidates, processes are integrated to minimize actual machining time.
However, other than the actual machining time, there is an element of time that can be reduced through integration of processes. Therefore, even when the actual machining time elongates, there is a possibility that integration of processes leads to a reduction in time when evaluated as a whole. However, in JP-A-11-235646, only the actual machining time is intended for evaluation, and any other factors are not evaluated. Therefore, at an actual worksite, there is a possibility that the total time is elongated.